Night Of Love
by Kag-Inuss
Summary: ONESHOT! KAGOME & INUYASHA! FIRST LEMON! RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

I Do Not Own Inuyasha,...

Summary: **ONE SHOT! KAGOME & INUYASHA! RATED - M**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

( The Night Of Love )

( InuXKag )

( 1 )

This is where it happened . . .Were Inuyasha and Kagome first mated . . .

" Night Of Love "

It was a late and the crescent moon shined a bright white, as Inuyasha and kagome just came from a dinner and a movie they celebrated for there 2nd year Anniversary as husband and wife. Kagome giggling from Inuyasha telling her about there funny past together and Inuyasha chuckled from all of the things he said back then. As kagome head up stairs Inuyasha started followed her up as he went into there room ( Master Bedroom ). Kagome she went into the bathroom to change into something a little more fitting...

" Eh kagome did you think the movie was too mushy? I mean I thought so, it's not like me to watch mushy movies, But you know I did it just for you kagome..., kagome? kagomeee? " He said taking off his clothes near the bed as he looked for kagome threw out the room, He searched in her walk-in closet, his walk-in closet until he returned from his walk-in closet as his breath got caught in his throat...

" Inu, you don't think this is too much do you? " Kagome giggled as she was wearing a red laced bra with a little black & red rose in the middle, a red laced thong with a black & red rose to the side, with a red see threw robe that cut half way and stopped at her waist, She was wearing black heels to match and her hair was west and in curls that reached down to her waist...

He stood dumbfounded with his mouth wide open and his eyes out of his head, He couldn't do nothing but stare at his wife in such sexyness, He started to feel his groan get very very hard as he continued to look at her body, Those big 40 D breast, hourglass figure and long silky smooth legs...He started to get into heat, He wanted to fuck her like there was no tomorrow...

" Kagoooooomeeee " He breathed as he came closer to her and caress her into a long passionate kiss, Then he whispered " Your not going to need those clothes tonight kagome... " She gasped as she begun to get aroused as he continued " I want to claim you, Fuck you, Make you mine... " She started to get into the mood as a little moan escape her lips as he smirked in satisfaction " You want it don't you? " She nodded " Tell me, what is it that you want? My love... " She replied " I want you to Fuck me...Inuyashaaa " He smirked even more and lifted her up bridal style and started moving towards the bed and dropped her right on the Master Bed...

**(-)Lemon(-)**

If your not comfortable with this kind of behavior, this story is full of it exspecailly the first chapter, So I suggest if your not comfortable with it, Turn back now!

Thank you!

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" Take it off kagome... " Inuyasha said as he stood right next to the bed with nothing but his pants on and his bare naked chest. She did what she was told and slowly took off everything ever so slowly, He watched as she saw his groan get bigger and tighter threw his pants, She giggeled as she took off her last ounce of clothes which left her naked, She then got on all fours and put herself into a sexual postion, He smirked ad go onto the bed.

" Inuyasha... " Kagome breathed as Inuyasha came onto the bed and took his woman for his own, He then took off his pants and then took off his boxers, His 13 Inch cock stood in glory as she was amazed at his size, Her nipples stood hard and her pussy wet and tight. Inuyasha moved her from her position and layed her flat on the bed being and he layed himself on top of her making sure not putting all his weight onto her, he looked deep into her eyes and gazing at her with love, He slid his clawed hand down the outline of her face as he kissed her then slowly reaching to her colar bone and down the middle of her breast...

A/N: If you want to find the video to this song you can find it on my homepage sometime this month .

A/NN: I added a twist to the song to go with a story so if you want the real lyrics go to: a-z Lyrics dot com .

( Bed - By J.Holiday )

**[ Intro**

**J. Holiday**

**Oo-ooh, oo-ooooh**

**(Ay-ay-ay, Aay, Ay-ay-ay, Aay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay)**

**Into the bed, bed, bed**

**Into the bed, bed, bed**

**[ Verse One**

**Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like**

**Alright**

**Okay**

**Tonight you're having me your way**

**Perfume**

**Spray it there**

**Put our love in the air**

**Now put me right next to you**

**Finna raise temp' in the room**

**First rub my back like you do**

**Right there (uh huh) right there (uh)**

**You touch me like you care**

**Now stop**

**And let me repay you for the week that you've been through**

**Workin' that nine to five and stayin' cute like you do**

**Oh, oh, oh**

As Inuyasha touched up and down on the sides of her body as he licked and nibbled on her left breast as he did the same to the right, Little crys and moans escaped her lips as she felt inuyasha fangs nibble against her skin, He slowly moved down kissing her stomach and moving down towards her thigh as he kissed getting nearer and nearer to her clit, being the demon he was he teased her even more as he slid his claws up and down her thigh making her shiver in pleasure, Her moans begun to get a little louder as the sent hit his nose, The sweet sent of her arousal that made him want her more, all of a sudden his eyes flickered from golden brown to red and back to gold, then it finally stopped at red as his fangs begun to grow and his hair started to get longer, He then looked up at kagome. She wasn't frighten but aroused even more at his appearance, He'd seem even more sexier as a demon, then his dick also started to grow thicker and longer than it was before, As Inuyasha then moved slowly going back down between her legs and licking her thigh moving up ever closer to her clit...

**[Pre-Chorus:**

**I love it (I love it)**

**You love it (you love it)**

**Everytime (everytime)**

**We touchin' (we touchin')**

**I want it (I want it)**

**You want it (you want it)**

**I'll see you (see you)**

**In the mornin' (in the mornin')**

She wanted him so much and the teasing didn't stop there, He took his hand being careful of his claw and rubbed up against her pussy as he got closer to her entrance, He then licked up her pussy slowly and then he finally got to her clit. He licked the pink bud as she moaned louder than before and bucked her hips in pleasure, He did it again..., and again..., and again..., and again..., and again..., and again.., and again..., She then clutched the sheets and bucked her hips even more as pleasure washed over her. He then slid his finger into her entrance as her eyes grew wide and a slight scream escaped her lips, Being careful of his claw Inuyasha started slow and then the tempo started to move just a bit faster, and faster, and faster, and faster, and add two finger, then three, then four and soon to be his whole entire clawed hand, She clutch the sheets once more as she moaned loud and hard into the midnight moonlight were the moon was there only resource of light, There black shadow casted against the wall, She moaned and moaned and couldn't take the teasing anymore, He could see the plead in her eyes and then he slid his clawed hand out of her entrance and looked up at her once more, He moved his dick from the sheets near her pussy as he begun to rub it up..., and down..., and up..., and down in a slow like tempo. He the moved down and stopped right at her entrance.

He then slowly slid in 5 inches, then 8 inches, then 10 inches, then 12 which got her cry out, She needed to adjust to his size, so he stopped and waited for the pain to go away, Once she gave him the ok, It Begun...

**[Pre-Chorus:**

**I love it (I love it)**

**You love it (you love it)**

**Everytime (everytime)**

**We touchin' (we touchin')**

**I want it (I want it)**

**You want it (you want it)**

**I'll see you (see you)**

**In the mornin' (in the mornin')**

He started out slow, going in..., and out..., and in..., and out..., and in..., and out..., Loud moans were coming from her as she grabbed onto inuyasha's scholders as he started to move faster, She started to call out his name as the pace got faster and faster, She then started to moan his name loud as it echoed threw the large Master Bedroom, He started to grab her ass and started to thrust into her as her hips bucked as the bed begun to shake, As her hips matched his tempo her begun to go faster and faster as even louder moans escape her lips, " Inuyashaaaaaaa!..., Inuyasaaaaaa! " She screamed, " Kagomeeeee " he moaned, Both of them starting to sweat as kagome started grab onto his back as his thrust got harder..., deeper..., and faster...

**[Chorus:**

**Wanna put my fingers through your hair**

**Wrap me up in you, yeah**

**And love you till your eyes roll back**

**I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed**

**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed**

**Then I'ma rock ya body**

**Turn you over**

**Love is war, I'm your soldier**

**Touchin' you like it's our first time**

**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed**

**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed**

The passion was rising as he lifted one of her legs up and pounded her even harder as he started to claim her..., " You've been a naughty girl kagome and all naughty girls need to be punished. Now get on all fours like the bitch you are... " Said Inuyasha as she watched his bitch, his girl, his mate do what he says, " Just how do u want to be punished bitch? " He whispered into her ear as shivered in delight, She replied with two simple words..., " Doggy Me. " As he kissed her and he then placed himself at her ass entrance and then thrusted into her fucking her, Grabbing onto her hips, moving at a demon pace, as her body collapsed onto the bed, There was so much pleasure she couldn't even stay on all fours and yet they just begun. He continued to fuck her as she clutched the sheets nearly screaming his name out unto the heavens, a thick layer of cold sweat surrounding her body as he continued to go faster, His eyes grew a darker red as he could feel him member enlarged even more, And when that happened she screamed in pleasure, He was so close to his climax as he moved faster and faster and faster then started to slow down as his climax came and he cum inside her..." INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " kagome screamed as he collapsed right next to her..." Kagome... " he said as he layed down and she crawled her body onto his chest and layed there as she looked up into his Golden Brown eyes and as he gazed back into her Midnight Blue orbs, He gave her a passionate kiss as he watched her slowly fall asleep as he covered both of them with the red sheets...

**[Verse Two:**

**I'm starin' at you while you're sleep**

**Irreplaceable beauty**

**Put my face up in your neck and breathe (Ooh, breathe)**

**Take you into my senses**

**Wake up it's time to finish**

**Round two, round two**

**Matter of fact, it's closer to three**

**She like, "How long I been sleep?"**

**Shawty kisses turn into the sweetest dreams**

**Like give it to me**

**And I can feel her tell me**

**"My angel, this is wonderful**

**Thanks for lettin me bless ya"**

**Come down, fly right**

**Drift back into heaven**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**[Pre-Chorus:**

**I love it (I love it)**

**You love it (you love it)**

**Everytime (everytime)**

**We touchin' (we touchin')**

**I want it (I want it)**

**You want it (you want it)**

**I'll see you (see you)**

**In the mornin' (in the mornin')**

As he looked down at his wife as she sleep in a deep slumber unto his chest he moved clawed hand threw her Midnight Black hair as he moved his clawed hand down the sides of her twitching black dog ears.

**[Chorus:**

**Wanna put my fingers through your hair**

**Wrap me up in you, yeah**

**And love you till your eyes roll back**

**I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed**

**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed**

**Then I'ma rock ya body**

**Turn you over**

**Love is war, I'm your soldier**

**Touchin' you like it's our first time**

**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed**

**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed**

Hours have passed as he looked out threw the huge window balcony as he saw the sun reach over the horizon and bringing a warmth into the master bedroom that brought more comfort to both him and his wife, As kagome snuggled down into his chest he slightly chuckled at how adorable she is when she sleeps.

**[Bridge:**

**Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon**

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

**The sun ain't the only thing that's shinin'**

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

**Now I'ma sned you out into the world with my love**

**Tell everybody, Ay**

**Everybody**

**Aay, Ay-ay-ay, Aay, Ay-ay-ay, Aay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay**

**Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon**

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

**The sun ain't the only thing that's shinin'**

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

**Now I'ma sned you out into the world with my love**

**Tell everybody, Ay**

**Everybody**

**Aay, Ay-ay-ay, Aay, Ay-ay-ay, Aay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay**

As Inuyasha lays back unto his pillow holding his beautiful wife in his arms . . .

**Him & Her . . . Forever . . . Inuyasha & Kagome**

What do u think? It took me a lot to make this, and this is my first lemon, I hope I did well, Anyways Review! Thank To All! Not

Oh Don't Forget To Check Out: Kagome Vs. Kikyo: Info On Homepage&Will Be Posted Soon


	2. Emergency Note! READ!

_Dear Reader's_

_I am currently in the hospital for every unknown reasons, and I am very very ill. I will put a hold on all my stories until I have recovered from my illness. Also, while I am gone I will love if you guys could send me messages in reviews to notify me if you would like to talk to me while im in this condition. I am sorry to my readers who were looking forward to seeing new chapters today, and oh of course my fans, you are welcome to write to me also, You guys can e-mail me or send me a message, either way I will get it. Thanks To All Of You!_

_Your Author,_

_Kag Inuss_

_P.s. Hopefully i will recover soon!!!_

_(Please Review On This Page)_


	3. Back 2 MA Fans!

_Back 2 My Fans_

_Hey Everyone, I am finally out of that god forsaken hospital. Thanks for keeping me in your prayers and reviewing get well soon notes. It was very sweet of you all. All of these people who were very concerned for me. It was something bad going on with me, a big conflict of me getting beating to death. I stayed in the hopital for almost more than a month. But I got out of that place, here and alive today. I want to thank you guys again for everything. I really appreciate it. To all my fans, and for all the ppl who added me as there fav author, stories, and just for the heck of it! lol thank you guys too. I am alive and well today, and I am so happy that you guys cared so much. I will start writing soon, so look out for some new stories and updates, k? well, It's raining over here and there's a tornado storm I better get outta here. Oh! and if you are reading this, follow these directions: Go to my homepage, where it says home page click on it. I have a profile on Myyearbook. So if you want to add me u can, and if you want to see pics of me, it's there too. I suggest you guys sign up! It's really awesome and plus you guys would be able to talk to me. Feel free to e-mail me anytime to. I am so sorry i didn't reply back to guys, i was physically parallyzed off some medicine they gave me. so I wasn't able to write back. But anyways, you guys go ahead and check out those stuff if you want to stay in touch with me._

_P.s. _

_See You Lata's!! Your Author, Kag Inuss _


	4. OMG

_Heyy ma' readers & ma' fans :3 _

I want to thank you guys for all the good support and reviewing for the past five years I have been on fanfiction! And If you are new, thank you as well for reviewing and reading my stories. Your support is also recognized!

I have a huge announcement for you all. I am moving, well not exactly moving. I am going to go ahead and add another account on fan . Which is where I am going to be posting my new stories. I already have it ready with a brand new story which is going to turn into a Trilogy. I hope you guys will enjoy that!

I will come back on this account every once in a while, to check to see if any activity is going on with my old stories. Since there is so many of you, I couldn't message you all individually! So I decided to post this message at the beginning and end of each of my stories. (Depending on the story) Which was difficult enough! Trust me lol!

Tell your friends, your brothers, your sisters… Everyone who is a lover of fan fiction or Inuyasha and tell them about the account! :3

My Account Name Is: DrainedGray

If you have any questions, any concerns, any request for a story you would like me to make. Anything of that nature, including paring up to make a story. Please do not hesitate to ask me at all. I would be more than welcome to receive and E-mail from you regarding anything you have.

In addition to all of this, I would also like to announce:

On my second account profile will be updates from me every once in a while regarding any story updates/postings, contest, any at all that is necessary for FanFic. So I hope you guys will join me on my new account. Please add me so I know that you guys get this :3

Also, my last announcement:

If you cannot find my username, you can look up the new story I posted which is called: Ten Thousand Viewers & A Bottle Of Wine.

Can't Wait To See You There! :3

~Your Author Always,

Kag Inuss -x-

P.S.

E-mail: DrainedGray at Yahooooooo . Com :3


	5. Urgent Letter, Avello Account

Guess who's back?

Sorry about all the drama with all the sudden post on my stories and my forums that happened two years ago, almost three if I'm not mistaken. There was so much crap going on, so many issues that held up my work. But I am back on fan fiction, sadly to say.. I will not be on Kag-Inuss anymore. My account will be: Avello. Just search that name and PM me. I know that I told you guys to go to Drained Gray. Yet, a lot of things happened and I was unable to attend that User. I am going to publish some fresh stuff really soon. My first project on my new account that I made two days ago, is going to be a lemon series. Also, My Baby's Daddy and Growing Pains and other popular stories that I've created will be updated as well. They will be re-posted to my new account instead of being here. After October 31st, 2011. My Kag-Inuss account will be no more. So if you would like to continue following me, please make sure to add me on my account: Avello, so that you are able to keep up with my old and new work. I really missed you guys and now I'm here to stay.

I hope after a year, my fans are still with me… Hopefully D: I really appreciate even the people who were there for me as very faithful fans and I really appreciate that. I am just sorry that I left so suddenly without warning. So if you have any problems finding my user, you can e-mail me at avello gotico (aol) com. Love You All!

Kag-Inuss/Avello


End file.
